Wolf Pack Revival
by Writer55
Summary: Third installaction of the Wolf Pack series. They were suppose to settle down and be able to raise their unborn pup in relative peace, but with three hunters, a few vampires, and the Columbus Pack all getting into trouble, things seem like there will never be peace for the Chicago Pack. It's best to read Wolf Pack and Wolf Pack Wars first.
1. Chapter 1: Plans

Chapter 1 : Plans

"Kurt, are you sure this is a good idea?" Mercedes whispered as she followed the other Alpha into the diner. "I know this is what we promised Shue, but dealing with hunters is dangerous business and if things don't going according to plan –"

"We're dead either way, Mercedes," Kurt dismissed, stopping and glancing around the interior of the diner, looking for the hunters. He pushed down the feelings of discomfort and worry from his own wolf as they reared, sensing that danger was close. "Rachel's idea is the only way we'll be able to deal with the Chicago Pack and guarantee our entrance into the Columbus one."

"And you don't think it's odd that Shue all but appointed Berry as the Alpha-Leader of the Columbus Pack? Shouldn't she be the one here acting for Shue?"

"We are not going to question Shue's motives as long as he brings me Blaine Anderson, I don't care what he does," Kurt stated, eyes landing on the three occupants in a back booth. He knew that these three were the ones Mercedes and he had been sent to meet if his wolf's reaction was anything to go on. He made his way over, eyes roaming for any other danger aside from the three teenagers huddled together.

Stopping at the table, he allowed his eyes to appraise the three occupants. He quirked an eyebrow at the female who was protective centered between the two male humans. The dark-skinned boy looked up and narrowed his eyes at the two wolves. "Move along dog," he snapped darkly, hand inching into his jacket for his silver knife.

Eyebrows rising into his hairline at the tone of voice, Kurt let out a small growl of disapproval. "You will watch your tone, Boy," he hissed in return, eyes flashing his wolf. "I come in peace as emissary for William Shuester and the Columbus Pack."

"Relax, Jake," the other boy stated, laying a calming hand on his friend's forearm. "We figured Shue would have sent a human."

Mercedes smirked. "We try not to let the low-bred deal directly in wolf business," she stated, eyeing the three humans with distaste. "We are reduced to this to achieve our means."

The boy, Jake, smirked in return. "Ah yes, we heard there was some trouble with the Lima and Indianapolis Packs. Seems they tried to kill each other off and the Chicago Pack stepped in to stop a war. Makes our lives easier when you dogs try to off each other."

"Watch your tone," Kurt stated. "And we didn't come here to discuss the merits of Pack wars, but rather to do business."

"That's right," the girl chipped in, eyes darting between the two boys and the wolves. "You wanted to hire us to hunt and destroy the Chicago Pack."

Kurt nodded, dropping an envelope of money onto the table. "William Shuester sends his greetings, Hunters and pays handsomely for services rendered. Half now, half when the deed is done."

"We had heard that the Primary-Alpha of the Columbus Pack wasn't always willing to get his hands dirty," Jake muttered dryly, eyeing the money envelope with distaste. "In some circles they say it was really his second, Bieste who killed off everyone and made him Primary-Alpha."

"Politics," Kurt waved away the words, not carrying how Shuester had achieved his position, only what said position would do for himself. He looked around the diner, before leaning forward and quietly dropping another envelope onto the table. "This is a bonus if you kill the Alpha-Leader whelp and bring me his mate. I will reward you further once Blaine Anderson is brought to me, but I want him alive and unhurt, do you understand?"

The three hunters exchanged looks, and seemed to discuss their options non-verbally, before Jake responded. "We understand, Dog. We'll take care of the Chicago Pack and kill off the Alpha-Leader. Don't even want to know why you want the mate, though. You dogs are just plain weird."

"Good," Kurt nodded his acceptance and stepped back from the table. "I expect a progress report in two weeks. We'll meet back here and you can explain how you intend to destroy the Chicago Pack."

"Fine, whatever," the human waved him away. "You're the one paying the bills, after all." Kurt nodded once more and led Mercedes from the diner.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for us to get involved in a Pack feud, Jake?" the other boy asked once the wolves had pulled out of the diner's parking lot.

"We're being paid for the job," Jake stated, eyeing the envelopes of money. "We do what we're paid for, nothing more, and nothing less." He contemplated the other two. "Besides, this allows us to actually get rid of two or more packs in the mid-west. We'll kill the Chicago Pack and then take out the Columbus one. The Lima Pack was all but obliterated in the last war, their casualties in the hundreds after Sue Sylvester's attack, what's left has joined the Chicago Pack, so we don't have to worry about them. "

"And Blaine Anderson?"

"You let me worry about Anderson," Jake promised, leaning back and beginning to count the money the wolves had left.

"You can't kill him, Jake and you can't hand him over to Kurt Hummel," the girl stated quietly, eyeing their leader.

"Don't worry about Blaine," Jake repeated. "I plan to take Hummel's money and worry about the Beta later."

* * *

"Um," Jesse St. James mumbled around the mouthful of blood he had ripped from his victim's neck, letting the body drop to the ground with an unceremonious thump. "I think I'm going to like Lima, Ohio," he stated with a bloody grin, glancing over at his companion.

"I don't know, I was pretty partial to New York City," Unique Adams stated casually, letting her own body drop with groan to the ground.

"Of course you were," Jesse smirked. "You were the talk of the town while we were there; New York's very own "Jack the Ripper"."

Unique laughed gaily, and stepped around the two corpses to link her arm through her vampiric friend's. "I did make a bloody splash, didn't I?" she grinned.

"Hm, you did, my dear," Jesse agreed, leading towards the glowing city lights. "I am ever so glad the Lima Pack has left us their territory to inhabit, and I understand we're going to want to make nice with the Columbus Pack in the upcoming months."

Unique quirked an eyebrow at his comment, "Not the Chicago Pack?"

"No, Dearest, I have it on good authority that it's Columbus we want to make nice with at the moment."

Keeping her thoughts to herself about how she didn't agree with the other vampire, Unique secretly made a mental note to extend the olive branch to both Packs. It would do neither of them good to get involved in the pack politics embroiling the region. She just wanted some quiet time to contemplate her afterlife, especially after the fiasco in New York which had forced them out of the city on the run. Sighing softly to herself at the feelings of unrest sitting in the pit of her stomach, Unique allowed Jesse to lead her into the town proper.

* * *

"When do my son and his mate plan to return, Nick?" Nathaniel Smythe looked up from the paperwork he was reading to regard Sebastian's Second.

"They're due back in three days," Nick replied, glancing over at Noah Puckerman and Hunter Clarington. Both Alpha-Leaders nodded in agreement.

"Myself, and Nick will be on site to provide security and bring them back to the estate," Hunter added. "We're going to fly down with the private jet and meet them at the airport in San Francisco. Noah will remain here with Santana, my Second, and Wes who is acting in Nick's stead."

Nate quirked an eyebrow. "Do you think all the security is necessary with Sebastian there?" he asked, slightly amused.

"With all due respect, Alpha," Noah interjected. "After the fiasco with Blaine being kidnapped from the private jet and hanger, Sebastian doesn't want to take any chances. We feel it's safer for the Beta and our Pack-mate if we have at least two other Alphas there to guard him."

Frowning, Nate studied the three Alphas before him, sensing something they weren't telling him. "And why is my son so insistent?" he asked, settling back in his chair and regarding the three boys before him. "Usually Sebastian is comfortable in the ability to protect his mate."

The three exchanged a look, knowing that the Alpha-Leader had sent word about the unborn pup Blaine was carrying, wanting to ensure the safety of his mate and needing the help of his pack-mates and brothers. They also understood that Sebastian wanted to break the news to his father in person, especially since he and the Beta had not yet been mate-bonded. They all knew Nathaniel would be ecstatic to know of the pup, but wanted to reserve the right of their friend and pack-brother to share it with his parents. After Sebastian's amusing account of Cooper Anderson's reaction, they were looking forward to being witness to the other Alpha-Leader's discomfort. According to Sebastian, it had taken Blaine and Heather several threats to keep Cooper from disemboweling Sebastian after learning about the pup, especially since Sebastian had deflowered his pup out of mate-bond. All three were looking forward to their pack-mates recounting the story to the rest of the Pack upon their return.

"With all due respect, Alpha, it would be best if Sebastian explained it to you when he and Blaine return," Nick replied carefully, hoping the Primary-Alpha would not push the matter.

Pursing his lips, Nate regarded the three before giving a brief nod in acceptance. "All right, but I expect a full de-briefing on your return. Now out and spend some time with your Packs before you leave."

The three scrambled to reply, each saying good bye to the Primary-Alpha before heading into the common room where the rest of the Packs lounged. Nathaniel was looking forward to the story his son was going to recount about why he was calling in the help of his pack-brothers in ensuring the safe return of his mate to the Chicago Pack's estate.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaction

**Chapter 2: Reaction**

"Mmmm, you smell delicious," Sebastian growled, wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind and nuzzling into the Beta's neck. His hands automatically drifted to rub on his mate's stomach, subconsciously trying to connect with their unborn pup. He nipped playfully at Blaine's earlobe trying to distract the wolf in his arms from the quiet contemplation he had been lost in for the past half hour watching the sun set over the Bay through the picture window of Cooper's apartment.

"Seb," he warned as Sebastian licked a strip up the side of his neck. "Cooper has already threatened you and - "

"And now that you have a pup on the way I would hate for him to grow up without a father," Cooper finished, striding into the room and sinking into an arm chair. "At least behave with my pup, Smythe, since I'm already angry about the fact that you deflowered my brother without a proper mate-bond."

Sebastian backed off slightly with petulant look on his face directed at Cooper. "He was in heat," he defended, not losing his hold on his mate. "And I almost lost him. How did you expect my wolf to react?"

"With some control," Cooper stated, eyeing the younger wolf with an amused smirk. "Not like some horn-dog. Don't think I don't know what's been going on in that room of yours since you got here. Heather's the only reason you haven't been castrated yet."

"Cooper!" Blaine gasped, pulling away from Sebastian, eyes wide and face bright red in embarrassment.

"Don't even start, Pup," he warned, wagging his finger at his brother. "You're lucky I even let you share a room while you're here. I expect you too to finish that ceremony on the next Mating moon; that pup better be born in bond-lock or Sebastian and I are going to have words about Pack decorum which I'm sure his father will be equally amused at providing." Cooper paused and eyed them both. "Speaking of Nathaniel, how did he take the news?"

"Um," Sebastian refused to meet his future-in-law's eye.

"Oh for – you haven't told him!" Cooper did not look amused.

Sebastian sighed. "We wanted to tell him in person," he admitted. "Mother will be ecstatic of course, but the Alpha may not take too kindly to our mating outside of Pack decorum. I'd rather he didn't hop on the next plane to tell me how unhappy he really is."

Cooper whooped with laughter. "Is the scary Alpha-Leader afraid of his father's reaction?"

Glaring, Sebastian replied, "If your reaction was anything to go on, I think my concern is justified."

"Enough," Blaine cut in before Cooper could respond. "Cooper, be nicer to my mate and the father of my pup and you – "He turned to Sebastian with an amused glint in his eyes. "Don't worry, Seb, I'll save you from your father like I did from my brother." Blaine shrieked with laughter and Sebastian wrapped him in his arms and lifted him up, tickling his sides until he was heaving for breath.

"Oh you will, will you?" he smirked, dropping Blaine back to his feet and pulling his mate closer to his chest. "Kiss," he demanded, once Blaine had regained some of his composure. Happily obliging, the Beta stood on his tiptoes and planted a loving kiss on his mate, allowing Sebastian to slowly deepen it.

"Alright, enough," Cooper broke in, pulling the two from their own world. "Your over-loving is making me sick to my stomach. " He eyed Sebastian. "You keep my Pup happy, or those threats I issued concerning your masculinity and anatomy will come true, do you understand?" he demanded, voice dark and commanding; his Primary-Alpha seeping through. Once he was happy with Sebastian's response, he smirked at Blaine's annoyed look. "Now you two better pack; you have an early flight tomorrow."

He watched them disappear down the hall with a content sigh. As much as he liked to rub the young Alpha-Leader, Cooper knew how much the two other wolves loved each other. He only hoped that they would finally get to live in peace.

* * *

"Seb, you horny bastard!" Hunter called out to the other Alpha-Leader as Blaine and Sebastian entered the private terminal before boarding their flight. They had already bid Heather and Cooper good bye at security with strict instructions to ensure that they told Nathaniel of their impending parenthood and the need to mate as soon as possible; they had already booked their flight for a week before the next mating moon. "Couldn't wait to seed our poor Beta."

"Okay, that's just wrong, Hunter," Nick interjected, shooting a disgusted look at the other Alpha-Leader.

"I laid claim to my mate, and he's carrying my pup," Sebastian replied proudly, as he and Blaine came up to the other Alphas. He snaked an arm around Blaine's middle, knowing his mate would not be amused by his next statement. "Can't help it if I have super-sperm and all it took was one go."

"Alright," Blaine interrupted before Hunter could reply. "There will be no more discussions of Sebastian and my sex life while I am present. Also, I don't want to hear any more about Sebastian's "sexual prowess" in getting me pregnant. My brother is not amused that it was out of mate-bond and Seb hasn't even told the Alpha yet."

Nick snickered while Hunter and Sebastian pouted. "Looks like Blaine's stepping in quite nicely in keeping you and the other Alpha's in-check, Seb," he stated. "It's nice to know that the Beta-Leader has finally tamed our Alpha-Leader and can keep another pack's Alpha-Leader in check too."

"Shut up, Nicholas," Sebastian replied, pulling Blaine towards the gate. "Jeff's had you tamed since we were three."

"Hey that's not true!" the other Alpha replied, offended.

"Please, Nick, anyone with eyes knows Jeff has you completely and totally whipped," Hunter agreed, following the couple.

"Just admit it, Nick and save yourself some heartache," Blaine added, smiling softly at the Alpha. "You and Jeff should just take the leap instead of sniffing around each other."

"And what if he doesn't want me?" Nick asked quietly as the four walked down the gate and boarded the private jet.

"Nick, you can trust me on this," Blaine responded. "Jeff wants you so make the move you big, bad Alpha before someone else does." The dark-haired Alpha spent the flight contemplating the words from the Beta.

* * *

"Alright, Sebastian, you need to explain to me why you required Nick and Hunter to fly to San Francisco to bring you and your mate home," Nathaniel stated, eyeing his pup from across the desk.

Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, and glanced back over his should at where Hunter, Nick, and Puck were standing, trying to hide their amusement at the other Alpha's discomfort. "Um, you see, Alpha – Do you remember the time after the battle? When we retreated to the hotel in Lima?"

"Of course, it took you all a few days to sort out the dead, tend the wounded and give last rites. What does that have to do with anything, Seb?" Nathaniel responded, confused.

"Um, well – "Sebastian hesitated before blurting out. "Blainewasinheatandweconsumatedourmate-bond."

"Slower, Sebastian," Nathaniel ordered, having caught part of what his pup was saying and not quite sure how to respond.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Sebastian said, more slowly, "Blaine was in heat and we consummated our mate-bond." He bit his lip. "My mate is carrying my unborn pup."

Surprised, Nathaniel sank back into his desk chair and regarded his pup. He hadn't expected this. He and Lycee were hoping that their son would have a litter, but had figured it would be years before either the Alpha-Leader or his mate would consider children. They were only eighteen and having pups was a big responsibility, especially since with the recent events involving the Lima Pack they hadn't had any time to just "be".

"Okay," Nathaniel breathed, watching as Sebastian stood rigid before him.

"That's all you have to say?" his son demanded in return. "_Okay_? Blaine and I are having a pup and if you can't support us in this –"

"Relax, Seb," he cut in, stopping the Alpha-Leader's rant. "Having a pup is a big responsibility and with you going off to college in the fall – "

"Alpha, Dad, Blaine and I are having this pup whether you like it or not. We've already discussed it; Blaine's going to stay home and care for our child or children while I continue on with my studies. He knows that I would never deny him post secondary and with the other mate-bonds my Pack will be forging; there may be more pups on the horizon. You know how this works; Betas work together to raise the Pack, we won't be on our own."

Nathaniel contemplated his son with a sense of pride. Sebastian was a great leader and carried himself well; he and Lycee had done an amazing job rearing him. "Alright," he agreed. "I'm happy for you and Blaine. I'm not happy you did this without the mate-bond, and had hoped you would wait until you had aged further before starting your family, but it's too late now. Your mother and I, as well as the older Pack, will try to help in any way possible. At least it now explains why you wanted more security for your mate." He smirked. "How did Cooper take the news?"

"Please don't ask," Sebastian groaned in return, shaking his head while the three Alphas behind him burst into laughter.


End file.
